Back in the Burg
by IrishTea
Summary: Facing the man you didn't choose. One-Shot


"Mom! Dominick just threw his truck at me!"

I paused in the middle of the street and turned around, "Next boy who opens his mouth has to sit next to greatma tonight at dinner! And you think I'm kidding!"

Greatma, of course, stood for great grandma Mazur. She said that being called a great grandma made her look bad in front of all the men, and preferred to be called 'greatma'. Don't ask. I never do.

Tony paused in the middle of the street, almost knocking into myself, clutching his throat and making gagging noises. He fell to ground and clutched his stomach. "PLEASE! NO! PLEASE! I'll do ANYTHING"

Of course that set both boys off into hysterics. Both clutching their stomachs and gagging.

"Ugh," I grabbed his arm and tried to him haul him up by his arm. I had Rocco in one arm fast asleep with my hand sticking out to hold Tony's hands, and my other arm was trying to pull my other demon child - aka Dominick - up. 

"Boys, I need to pick up the pizza, and grandpa WILL not be happy if the pizza is late." I finally managed to propel them towards the front door, and once inside yelled, "Anyone here?"

I saw my father from the recliner in the living room grunt. I took that as an invite. I wrestled the boys in, pushed the two oldest onto the couch, and plopped Rocco on his lap. "Pops, I need to go grab the pizza. Where's mom and grandma?"

My father concentrated on the game in front of him. "Mmm…. Something about hair dye. Or maybe your grandmother just died. Do I look like a secretary?"

I took the second statement as just wishful thinking. But my grandmother? Hair dye? Again? Jesus Christ. "Um… okay, I need to go pick up the pizza. So could you keep an eye on the boys for me?"

My father cut his eyes to the boys wrestling each other on the couch to the little one asleep in arms. "uhn."

I took that as a GO, threatened the boys with death to behave, and ran out the door. I wrenched my car open, revved up the engine, and called takeout for a couple of pizza's. It's funny to think about the days when I used to blow up cars every other day, but I've had this sturdy white escalade for a good 9 years. It's funny how once you stop bounty hunting people suddenly want to stop blowing you up.

Once I reached Pinto's pizza, I locked my car, and stepped into the bar. It was just as homey as it always was. I took a seat at the bench near the register and looked around. To be honest, it felt kind of eerie being here again. After living in NYC for so long I have a whole new set of new local hangouts.

I heard my phone vibrating and pocket, and was about to answer, when I saw a familiar shadow sitting in a booth at the opposite end of the restaurant. His back was turned toward me, but I could make out that shape any day. Holy Shit. It was Ranger. Holy mother fucking shit. It was Ranger with a man who could only be Tank.

I suddenly felt myself to panic. Calm down, Stephanie, I told myself. It's no big deal. It's no big. Holy mother fucking crap shit. I saw him start to stand up, putting on a leather jacket, smiling at something Tank said. Any minute now he would be walking right towards me. I grabbed the nearest thing I could grab, a takeout menu, and stuck right to my face. He would never know it's me.

I was holding my breath and snuck a peak up from the menu. Shit. Ranger stopped at that exact moment to open the door, when he saw me. He froze with his hand on the door.

We both froze, and just stared at each other. It felt like hours.

Damn. Ranger. I haven't seen Ranger in 9 years. He looks the same. He was dressed in a black collared long sleeved shirt, tailored black pants, and black dress shoes on. He looked… amazing.

Tank finally caught on and turned around to see what Ranger was staring at. "Fuck. Stephanie?"

I jumped up and threw the takeout menu on the bench. "HEY GUYS!" I said, probably a little too loudly. But, hey, what do you expect?

Ranger's mouth took on a grim line and he remained silent. Tank had a little smile on his face and snuck a peak at the Ranger. He actually started up a conversation. "Why aren't you still in NYC?"

Hm.. Okay. Not exactly welcoming. But whatev. "I'm visiting the parents for a couple of night. Catching up with Valerie, Albert, and the girls. How's Lula and Connie doing?"

Connie is still the receptionist at the bonds office. Last I heard Connie was coming back from her honeymoon a couple of months ago. I think she met her man in Vegas and he was an Elvis impersonator. Ironic, I know.

Lula and Tank eventually tied the knot a couple of years ago. I always figured that would happen. Tank has only been the only guy who could handle Lula. We keep in touch and call each other a couple times a month, but sometimes I miss how close we used to be. Connie and I were her maids of honors, but Ranger never showed up.

"She's doing great. Still filing at the bonds office. Took in a big FTA other night," I could tell Tank was starting to get uncomfortable, probably because Ranger remained silent and looking a little scary. "I'm going to head outside." He practically ran outside of the restaurant.

Ranger looked at the spot where Tank used to be. He looked up at me. "Where's Morelli?"

"He had to stay overnight in New York. He's working on a pretty big homicide." My hands started to twitch and I started to glance around.

Ranger nodded. "I have plans for tonight." He turned around and walked out the door.

I stood in shock for a couple of seconds. Not quite the welcome home I was expecting . I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I couldn't let things end this way. I ran out the door to stop him.

**Flashback - 9 years ago**

I was exhausted from packing all day. I glanced down at my 3 suitcases that were full to the extent. I heard the locks jingle and footsteps in my kitchen.

I saw him lean against the dresser in my bedroom, and picked up a knick knack and twirled it around in his fingers. "Taking a vacation?"

I sighed and ran a hand over my unruly curly hair. "You know why I'm packing."

Ranger placed the knick knack back on the dresser. He suddenly became frighteningly serious. "No. I guess I don't. Maybe you should explain this to me."

"You know that Joe has been offered a detective position in New York. Just like you know that's why I'm packing," I started folding clothes again.

Ranger raised his eyebrows. "You're giving this all up? Your job? Your family? Your friends?"

'You?' I wanted to ask him. But I knew he would never admit to that. "Can you think of giving me a reason to stay?" I asked him. I was silently begging him, GIVE ME A REASON TO STAY! GIVE ME A REASON TO THINK I HAVE HOPE!

Ranger looked at me for a second and walked away. I heard the door slam. I have never heard Ranger slam anything before.

**End Flashback - 9 years later**

I ran outside to the sidewalk and caught up next to him. "Is that it, Ranger? What have you been up to for the past.. Oh, I don't know…. 9 years?"

Ranger paused. "I opened up a couple more Rangeman offices in Europe. I heard you have kids."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I have 3 boys. Tony is eight, Dominick is 6, and Rocco is 3. All three Morelli terrors. Are you seeing anyone?" I held my breath a little.

"No."

I suddenly laughed and couldn't think of anything else to say. "Hey, remember that time when I blew up your car?"

I could tell Ranger was thinking about smiling. He shook his head a little. "Babe," was all he said. He turned around and met up with Tank.

That's when I realized that I will never get over Ranger. I loved him too much to ever really get over him. Just like I think he loved me too much to ever really get over me.

But I also realized that life with Ranger would never have worked. Ranger will forever be smoke and Mystery Man. Maybe he'll eventually find that lucky woman to settle down with.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my pocket again. I picked it up, glanced at the caller id, and smiled. "Yo."

"Hey cupcake. I'm at your parent's house. Where the hell are you? Why the hell did you leave the boys with your senile dad, they knocked over three lamps. And why the hell does your hundred year old grandmother have neon blue hair?"

**A/N: So I'm definitely neither a cupcake or babe. I'm split equally down the middle. Who do you guys prefer? Hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
